Roxas and the Beast
by ChaseTheDarkness23
Summary: Roxas was really tired of living a normal life, tired of the towns "best" hunter flirting with him all the time. But when he rescues his father from being a prisoner from a ferocious beast, he may have some problems, especially since he's grown feelings for him.


**Introduction**

**Casting**

Belle: Roxas

Beast: Axel

Lumiere: Demyx

Mrs. Potts: Kairi

Cogsworth: Marluxia

Chip: Sora

Maurice: Xemnas

Gaston: Riku

Featherduster: Zexion

Wardrobe: Selphie

Le Fou: Tidus

Monsieur D'Arque: Saix

The Triplets (blonde girls): Larxene, Namine, and Aqua

o.O.~.O.o

_For who could ever love a Beast?_

Such a question would make a sensible person tremble. Nobody would've thought of it either, though as strange as Roxas was, it was something he might've considered in doing. Life as a towns boy was unfitting for him, boring and always the same each day.

Each morning he'd wake up, gather a few of his things into his tiny satchel and walk to the library, preparing for a new book that might've come in. He's read about every book there, hoping that there will be more coming in soon.

"I'm going out Papa! I'll see you later!" Roxas shouted as he left, wearing his favourite slacks with the collared shirt that was left open at the top, revealing the top of his chest.

"Don't be out too late!" and that comment made Roxas chuckle softly as he closed the front door behind him, the cool fall breeze letting his blonde spikes dance with the rushes of wind tickling his cheeks. The sunrise bringing more colour into the dreary town that awaited him. However, soon there was going to be many people walking around, buying food at the shops, interacting with various jobs, and just browsing at fastening things that townspeople cannot afford at the time.

"Good morning, monsieur!" Roxas said to many people, nodding his each at each passing mademoiselle. Each person smiled at him, but turned away, returning to their daily routine.

More smiles and daily pass-bys, Roxas arrived at the library, calling out, "Good morning, monsieur! I'm back with the book."

"Roxas, you're finished? That was so quick!"

"I know, but I just… I couldn't put it down! I loved it! Did anything else come in?"

"No, the books that came in yesterday are it."

"Hmm… alright, monsieur. I'll borrow…" and as Roxas browsed his choices, finally laying his eyes on the perfect book, smiling brightly. "This one!"

"Tha- But you've read this before!" the librarian said, sounding very much appalled.

"I know I know, but it's my favourite! You know, the fairytale stuff, even though I know it's rather feminine, but it's still great!" Roxas said, blushing lightly while looking at the cover. The librarian simply chuckled, saying, "If you like it that much then it's yours."

"But sir I couldn't!" Roxas gasped.

"Please, I insist."

"Thank you so much sir!" Roxas said. As he left the shop, immediately he flipped to chapter one, reading as he made his way towards home, ignoring all around him as he engrossed himself into the story.

On the way home, Roxas was a bit startled as the sound of a gun was shot off. _Oh great… _he thought to himself, knowing exactly who was approaching him right now. The bisexual man that flirted with him with every chance he got; Riku.

"Good morning Roxas."

"Hello, Riku." Roxas replied, grunting softly when the silver haired man snatched the book right out of his hands.

"H-Hey! That's mine!"

"Doesn't look interesting to me." Riku chuckled softly, lifting it up out of the younger ones reach.

"Well it's interesting to me." Roxas said softly, looking at him with his stern blue eyes. Riku stared back, his lips into that thin line that slowly formed into a small smirk. Roxas did admit to himself sometimes, he thought about Riku from time to time, that dashing smile that won the heart of all the girls, made the guys in town jealous of his name, and everyone still was appalled that he was caught talking and flirting with the odd boy in the neighborhood.

"It's time you get that bonehead mind out of these books and start paying attention to me. I think about you all the time Roxas, why don't you just give me a chance? Come over to my place for a while."

"No thanks, I'd rather be with my father right now. He needs help with his project he's been working on." Roxas said, but of course an obnoxious laughter interrupted their conversation by Riku's… side kick per say, Tidus.

"That old kook? Man he seriously has problems if he needs help from a bookworm!" he shouted into a laughter, Riku suddenly laughing in with him. Roxas' cheeks flushed with anger, but an explosion from his house set off, causing him to break into a run, leaving the two immature men behind to laugh at him.

It wasn't long until the two men walked away. "You know Tidus, I am a pretty great hunter aren't I? Handsome and dashingly charming, right?" Riku asked.

"Of course you are! Nobody's better than you Riku! Man, and those girls over there, they're sooo digging you." Tidus said, just as three girls approached the two.

"Hello Riku!" the first one asked.

"Good morning, mistress Larxene." Riku said, passing a smile to her and the other two that were blushing deeply.

"We noticed you were talking to Roxas, and he blew you off… again." the second one, Namine, smiled.

"Sadly yes, but I haven't given up yet girls." he said, looking deeply into them.

"W-Well if you ever get tired of chasing after him, please accept this rose!" the third girl named Aqua said, holding out a perfect and beautiful red rose.

"Thank you Aqua," Riku said, taking the rose in his hand. "I shall keep this with me." The girls giggled softly, waving at him and saying their farewells. Once they turned the corner, Riku's smile faded and he threw the flower onto the ground, crushing the petals.

o.O.~.O.o

"Papa!" Roxas called as he approached the old cottage and into the open cellar doors.

"Damn! This stupid piece of… piece of junk!" his father said, kicking the machine.

"Papa, it's alright, you'll get it." Roxas said with a smile.

"No, this is useless, it's never going to work!"

"Yes it will. This is going to give the family name out once you present it tomorrow!" Roxas exclaimed.

"You really think so?" the man asked, brushing strands of silver away from his eyes.

"Of course I do, now let's get this fixed up!" Roxas chuckled softly.

"Sure thing! Now I need a flathead screwdriver." he said.

"Umm… ahh, this one?" Roxas said, handing the sharp object to his dad.

"Yeah perfect," he said back. "So did you have a nice time today?"

"Somewhat, I did get a book," and Roxas was almost hesitant to ask, "Hey… do you think I'm strange?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask such a strange question? I mean, you're handsome enough for any girl in town, or of course, that side of you that does like men."

"Papa!" Roxas exclaimed, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"I'm playing with you Roxas, it's okay. I mean, Riku likes you doesn't he?"

"Well yeah, but he's just… so rude! All he cares about is how I look. He's beautiful, I'll give you that, Father, but… I mean, he could do better if he wants someone with looks. There's plenty of girls who want him." Roxas said, sighing softly.

"That's very true, and besides, he can't make babies with you."

"Xemnas- I mean… Papa, stop being like that." Roxas said.

"Sorry boy. Alright, I think this is done. How about we give it a try, eh?" Xemnas asked, pulling the lever and the machine started going. They both grew nervous when the large axe started to smack onto a piece of wood, but the tension in the room faded quickly when it cut through the wood and hit it over onto a stack of logs.

"Oh my! It's perfect!" Roxas exclaimed, hugging his father tightly.

"I'll be on my way for Traverse Town!" Xemnas smiled softly, turning it off and began carrying it outside. He and Roxas strapped it into the cart, attaching it to the saddle of their horse.

"I'll be back soon, I promise!" Xemnas shouted as he disappeared into the woods.

"Good bye Papa!" Roxas exclaimed just before he went away completely.

The shadows grew larger and darker as Xemnas made his way deeper into the woods, turning into different paths until he hit a fork in the road. One went a way toward the light, but the other was dark, scary, and just creepy looking.

"Girl, this way." he said, pointing in the direction of the shadows, but his horse did try to retreat into the other way.

"No dear it's a shortcut, I promise." Xemnas whispered, turning his horse the other way. They trudged onward, seeing more and more shadows coming up, hearing the owls of the night hooting as they passed by. Xemnas looked back, seeing no more light, so he knew there was no turning back now.

He felt more startled when the hooting grew louder, followed by distant wolf howls. He shuddered softly, but when his horse grew louder with the whining of fear, he fell off, seeing her run off the other way.

"Crap…" he whispered, wrapping himself tightly into the cloak he had on his shoulders. He walked on, still hearing the hooting, but it grew faint. The howling was growing louder, which made Xemnas feel more and more scared. He turned his head, seeing three wolves coming out from behind the trees. He wanted to stop, fall on the ground like he'd been told to before, but he didn't want to know what would happen if he did, so he bolted into a run, making the wolves chase after him.

He shouted for help as he ran, looking back to see the wolves speeding up after him. His fear grew stronger as his adrenaline pumped more. He ran faster, tripping up. He was lucky though, even though his face had implanted into the sections of a large iron gate, slightly bruising his nose. He looked back, seeing the wolves coming at him, so he pushed the gates open and slammed them shut into the wolves' faces.

Once he turned around, all he could see was an enormous castle sitting before him. It was dark and gloomy, but he wasn't going to find his way to Traverse Town now, so he figured he'd crash for the night and head home in the morning.

He walked slowly to the front door, shivering at the cold breeze that made his cloak a joke for keeping warmth. He opened the door, stepping into sudden warmth, but it was dark, he could barely see except for a small candlestick fire.

"Hello?" he called out. "Hello?" and each time he said it, he heard faint whispering growing louder as he came inside more.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but it's very cold outside, my horse ran off and I was attacked by the wolves. I was hoping that I could stay for just tonight and I'll be out in the morning to go home." Xemnas said into the darkness.

"Please, you are very much welcome here!" a perky voice called out, startling the man.

"W-Who said that?" he whispered, looking over to see the candlestick and he grabbed it, looking into the patch of light.

"I did good sir!" the voice called again, and Xemnas took a long look at the candlestick, seeing a smiling face with blue eyes. He gasped, dropping the object that certainly wasn't inanimate.

"Now you've done it Demyx… What will the master think of now!" another voice called out, Xemnas soon seeing a small clock jumping off the table the candlestick was on.

"Oh please Marluxia, he's no harm to us! Look at him, he's cold and just wants to sleep a little bit." Demyx called.

"No no no a thousand times no!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Whoa… incredible…" Xemnas said, further examining the small objects.

"Good sir, you caught us at a great time! Come, come! We will show you to the fire!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Oh why thank you." Xemnas said, smiling softly at the kind candle.

"Demyx, don't let the master catch you." Marluxia warned.

"He'll never know!" Demyx exclaimed, leading the man into a room with a good sized fire and what looked like a very comfy chair.

"Please come sit, good sir." Demyx said, whistling a little bit. _Must be a signal or something, _Xemnas thought.

"Not the masters chair… please Demyx, enough of this!" Marluxia called out, and grunted a little when he was run over by a cart.

"How would you like to have a nice cup of hot tea to warm those bones for you?" a small pot said when she pulled the cart next to the chair.

"I'd love that." Xemnas whispered.

"Kairi! No not you too!" Marluxia groaned when Xemnas took a sip.

"Hehe! This feels so funny Mama!" the little cup exclaimed.

"Oh god Sora…" Marluxia mumbled.

"Why hello." Xemnas smiled softly, getting slightly confused when the fire suddenly went out.

"Oh no…" Sora whispered, jumping behind the pot named Kairi.

"M-M-Master…?" Demyx stuttered, a loud and vicious growl that became a roar erupted into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here!" the deep voice came out.

"This young man was lost in the woods, came in here for a little warmth and a place to sleep." Demyx said. He got cut short with a roar that made his candles blow out, startling the candlestick very much.

"Master, I tired to stop them, I swear it!" Marluxia shouted, but the growl came at him too, becoming an even louder and fierce roar. A figure stood next to Xemnas and startled him when he turned to see it, falling out of the seat he was in.

"Where did you come from and why are you here?" the voice growled at him.

"I-I was lost… and very cold, I needed a place to stay." Xemnas shivered.

"A place to stay? Oh I'll give you a place to stay." the voice came at him, large hands gripping onto the front of Xemnas' shirt.

"W-Wait! Please! Stop this! No!" and the door slammed shut as the fearful creature took Xemnas in as his own prisoner.

**Man I've never done a fan fiction like this! I'm actually excited to be working on this :3 I was just watching Beauty and the Beast today and thought that this would be a good idea for an AkuRoku fan fiction XDDD**

**I hope you're enjoying it! 3**


End file.
